Sector 2 (TRO)/Items
These are the items that appeared in Sector 2. Major Items Bomb The Bombs are downloaded from a Data Room located on the map. It cannot be accessed until Blue Hatches are unlocked in the Level 1 Security Room. High Jump/Jumpball The High Jump and Jumpball are obtained from defeating Zazabi. Samus must bomb the floor of the room with Energy Tank 1. This will take Samus to a Gadora blocking a door. Once it is defeated, Samus can enter the next room, which contains Zazabi. Plasma Beam The Plasma Beam is obtained by destroying Nettori. Nettori is in the middle right part of the sector in the area choked by vines. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 From the extremely large vertical shaft at the bottom of the Sector, Samus must go through the door on the right that is mostly closed off by the wall. Samus should keep heading right until she reaches the tank. Energy Tank 2 In the room to the upper right of the large shaft that is closest to where Nettori was fought is a fake wall concealing a tunnel to another room. In the pillar jutting out of of the ceiling is the tank hidden by a Fake Block. Energy Tank 3 Samus must Screw Attack through the top left corner of the Security Room. This will reveal a hidden door bringing her to an area with platforms consisting of hidden Pit Blocks (a Power Bomb is useful in revealing them). To get to the Tank on the other side of the room, Samus must cautiously Space Jump. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 The first Missile Tank in Sector 2 is above the destroyed entrance to the room connected to the Data Room. Samus must bomb the cracked blocks until she uncovers the secret area with the tank. Missile Tank 2 Samus must go into the door at the bottom left of the room that was connected to the Data Room. She must then bomb the sole block near the top to make a Shutter rise. Samus then shoot the left wall to reveal a small hole to a secret area. Samus must bomb the floor of the new area to make a shutter rise to gain access to the tank. Missile Tank 3 The tank is in the room in the lower left section of the Sector with the Dessgeega and the blue Zero. In the isolated section with the blue Zero and red Zeros, Samus must bomb the lower part of the right ledge. This will reveal a passage. She can either bomb the floor above the tank or fall through the Pit Blocks to reach the tank. Missile Tank 4 The Missile Tank is in the room to the left of the large vertical shaft across from the now destroyed door. It is able to be reached by grabbing the rungs and climbing above the water to the tank. Missile Tank 5 The Missile Tank is in the room to the lower left of the one with Missile Tank 4. In the water is a shutter that Samus can bomb to get to the door. In the next room, Samus must bomb the floor to find a shutter. She must then use the Jumpball to bomb the Bomb Block in the wall to the left. Missile Tank 6 In the room to the lower left of the first large room in TRO is a small tunnel for the Morph Ball tunnel to head to to the right. Bombing the wall will reveal a hidden section of the room with the tank. Missile Tank 7 The seventh Missile Tank is in the room through the Blue Hatch on the right side of the first major room of Sector 2. Samus must use the Jumpball to bomb the wall until she uncovers a hole leading to the tank. Missile Tank 8 In the room below the Recharge Station and Save Station at the beginning of the Sector, Samus must use the High Jump to jump over the Kago to get to the tank. Missile Tank 9 In the room where Samus fought Zazabi, she must Screw Attack through the top-right corner wall and then dash into the next room. On the way down, she must Shinespark into part of a wall to reveal this Tank. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 In the large metal room a few rooms to the left of where Zazabi was fought is a vertical shaft with a thin right wall to the left of the room. The thin right wall can be destroyed with a beam weapon. The tank is to the right. Power Bomb Tank 2 After Nettori is defeated, bringing the Reactor Silo back online, the room containing the Power Bomb Tank can be accessed. It was previously blocked by a Zero in cocoon form. The tank is behind a wall with several Rippers and Pit Blocks to the right. Samus must either freeze the rippers or use the Space Jump to get to the tank. Power Bomb Tank 3 There is a Pit Block underneath Power Bomb Tank 2 that drops Samus onto a Fake Block containing the tank. Power Bomb Tank 4 In the same room as Energy Tank 3, Samus must fall through the Pit Blocks and then Space Jump over to this Tank on the bottom left corner. Power Bomb Tank 5 In the room where Samus fought Zazabi, she must Screw Attack through the wall in the top right corner and proceed through the door. Dropping down, she must climb up the room and perform a series of speed runs and Shinesparks onto slopes on platforms mostly consisting of Pit Blocks to reach the Tank just above the Door. This tank's room is included as part of the gameplay clips in the game's attract mode. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Sector 2